1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, more particularly to a flat panel display device that integrates press buttons, a wireless signal receiver, and light-emitting diodes onto a motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional Liquid Crystal Display television 1 generally includes a rear housing 11 having a bottom side and a front face, a base 12, a support member 13 having a front face and a rear face, a display panel 14 having a front face, a front frame 15, a motherboard 16, a press button module 17, and a status indicating and signal receiving module 18. The base 12 is secured to the bottom side of the rear housing 11. The support member 13 is secured to the front face of the rear housing 11. The display panel 14 is secured to the front face of the support member 13. The front frame 15 covers a peripheral portion of the front face of the display panel 14 and is secured to the rear housing 11. The motherboard 16 is secured to the rear face of the support member 13.
The press button module 17 includes a circuit board 171 and a plurality of press buttons 172 that are disposed on the circuit board 171. The rear housing 11 has a lateral side 111 formed with a plurality of holes 112. Each of the press buttons 172 extends through a corresponding one of the holes 112 for actuation by pressing. The motherboard 16 is provided with a first slot electrical connector 161. The circuit board 171 has a cable 19 having one end provided with a plug electrical connector 191 for connecting to the first slot electrical connector 161. Through such arrangement, the circuit board 171 is connected electrically to the motherboard 16 and is capable of transmitting control signals generated upon pressing of the press buttons 172 to the motherboard 16. The status indicating and signal receiving module 18 includes a circuit board 181 that has a front face, an infrared receiver 182 that is disposed at the front face of the circuit board 181, and a plurality of light-emitting diodes 183 that are disposed at the front face of the circuit board 181. The front frame 15 is formed with a plurality of holes 151. The infrared receiver 182 and the light-emitting diodes 183 are disposed at positions that correspond to the holes 151, respectively. The infrared receiver 182 is for receiving infrared control signals emitted by a remote controller. On the other hand, the light-emitting diodes 183 are for indicating different operating states. The motherboard 16 further has a second slot electrical connector 162. The circuit board 181 has a cable 20 having one end provided with a plug electrical connector 201 for connecting to the second slot electrical connector 162, such that the circuit board 181 is connected electrically to the motherboard 16. Through such arrangement, the circuit board 181 is capable of transmitting infrared control signals to the motherboard 16, or receiving control signals from the motherboard 16 to activate the light-emitting diodes 183.
During the assembly process of the Liquid Crystal Display television 1, the plug electrical connectors 191, 201 of the cables 19, 20 need to be connected to the first and second slot electrical connectors 161,162 of the motherboard 16, respectively, so that the press button module 17 and the status indicating and signal receiving module 18 are connected electrically to the motherboard 16. Therefore, amount of labor needed for, complexity of, and cost of assembly are increased. Furthermore, extra cost is incurred because of designing and production of the circuit boards 171, 181 and the cables 19, 20 to ensure the functionalities of the press buttons 172, the infrared receiver 182, and the light-emitting diodes 183.
Therefore, how to design a Liquid Crystal Display television that has reduced costs of designing, assembly, and production is the subject of improvement of the present invention.